


Sunglasses and Band Aids

by lovewashisname



Category: Cherry's Art
Genre: Gale needs more love, I'll make a proper fic later i promise, Other, Very short platonic one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname
Summary: Very short, soft one-shot where Fey and Rodney visit a very beat up Gale whilst he's in hospital.





	Sunglasses and Band Aids

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks ass, ill write a proper fic at some point

"Are you kidding me?" Rodney muttered, rubbing his forehead and shutting his eyes. He huffed. "I need coffee first." He glanced at Fey, who was looking at him with a fairly skeptical expression.

"We're stopping for coffee first, and it's only gonna take longer if you don't hurry up," he said, glaring at Fey as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. Fey pouted, and Rodney realised that the space just beneath his lashes was a sort of smudgy, dark grey. Like he'd been rubbing at his mascara.

"I'm worried too, y'know," he murmured as he started the car, his eyebrows tugging into a soft, worried expression. This expression faded after he started driving and put on his seatbelt. "But Gale'll be fine. He's always fine." Rodney raised an eyebrow at this statement, not fully believing this.

"Yeah, he better be," he said, shaking his head. "Else I'll have to beat his ass a second time." Fey snorted, smiling as optimistically as he could under the circumstances. It took the two of them twenty minutes to stop and get coffee for Rodney, and then drive to the hospital.

Fey felt uneasy within the building, not enjoying the smell of handgel and the constant feeling of air-conditioning on his back. A doctor showed them to Gale's room, explaining along the way what was wrong with him.

Rodney only really caught something about shattered ribs and an injured lung, but honestly, that sounded like more than enough already. "How long'll he be here?" he asked, earning a confused glance from the doctor. She must've already said how long.

"Just a week or two, depending on how fast he heals," she said, and Fey let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief. "And then he will have to do respiratory therapy for a month or so." Fey pouted a little, but he still looked rather optimistic.

"I told you that he'd be fine," he said quietly, although to Rodney, it didn't really sound like Gale was fine. He nodded at the doctor. "Thank you," Fey said kindly, opening the door and stepping into Gale's hospital room with Rodney.

Gale grinned when he saw his friends, waving. "Rodney, Fey!" he said, smiling at the two. His voice sounded hoarse, like somehow, in this whole mess up, he'd also caught a cold. "You guys came."

Rodney took a deep breath in, clapping his hands together in front of his face. "I swear to god, Gale," he muttered, sitting on the bed beside him. "If you do somethin' like this again, I'll... I'll ruin your face even more, you reckless idiot."

Fey watched this exchange with a soft, happy smile on his lips. He sat beside Gale and hugged him, wrapping his arms around the other's body carefully and holding him close. "I'm so glad you're okay, darling," he said softly. Rodney watched as Gale hugged back, grinning.

"Thanks, mate," Gale said, his voice just as quiet as Fey's. Rodney raised an eyebrow when he saw Fey's bottom lip shaking. So that was the reason for the smudgy mascara. Fey gently patted Gale's cheek as he pulled back from the hug.

"Rodney's right," he said, his face tugging into that same worried and slightly sad expression. "Don't you dare get into a fight like this again. You need to look after yourself better." Gale shrugged, grinning and rubbing his eye, which was surrounded by a mottled purple bruise.

"There's nothing much to look after," he said, at which Rodney gave him a gentle slap upside the head. He raised his pointer finger, his expression a little more serious. "One more fight, you fucken' crazy piece of work."

Gale nodded, and Fey ruffled his hair. "We'll visit you everyday until you get better, okay?" he said, smiling at Gale. He nodded, appreciating Fey's soft touch. He was very tired, and pretty much wanted all the affection he could earn at this point.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "You look like a puppy," he said, his expression softened just a little. He picked up Gale's shattered sunglasses and placed them on his head. "Seriously fire-crotch, watch yourself. I don't wanna see you here again."

Gale raised an eyebrow, grinning. "What's with all this... Caring?" he asked, teasing Rodney more or less. "Thought you had more to do than care about me." Rodney sighed loudly, picking up his half-empty cup of coffee.

"Careful, or I won't come with Fey next time," he warned, shaking his head as he got up. Fey smiled, hugging Gale again. "He'd still come, even if I refused to drive him," he said quietly, his voice barely audible. Gale snorted at this.

"Get better soon!" he said, grinning at Gale as he got up, waving. "Oh, Dimitri says hi!"  
Gale nodded. "Tell him I said hi too," he said, waving goodbye with the hand that wasn't wrapped in bandages.

Rodney nodded, pointing a finger as he left, the door nearly shut behind him. "I'm fucken' serious, yeah? Get better," he said. "And soon."


End file.
